familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Moss Point, Mississippi
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 13704 |population_metro = |population_density_km2 = 244.8 |timezone = CST |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |area_total_sq_mi = 26.8 |area_land_sq_mi = 25.0 |area_water_sq_mi = 1.8 |elevation_m = 5 |elevation_ft = 16 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 39562, 39563, 39581 |area_code = 228 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 28-49240 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0673878 |website = http://cityofmosspoint.org/ |footnotes = Founded 17** Incorporated 17** (village) 18** (city) }} Moss Point is a city in Jackson County, Mississippi. The population was 13,704 at the 2010 census. On August 29, 2005, Moss Point was hit by the strong east side of Hurricane Katrina, and much of the city was flooded or destroyed (see details below). Geography Moss Point is located at . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and (6.61%) is water. , on U.S. Route 63, north of the Gulf of Mexico.]] Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 17,653 people, 6,714 households, and 5,228 families residing in the city. The population density was 634.0 people per square mile (344.8/km²). There were 6,237 housing units at an average density of 249.4 per square mile (96.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 28.04% White, 70.56% African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.21% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.44% from other races, and 0.57% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.00% of the population. There were 5,714 households out of which 31.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.7% were married couples living together, 23.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.0% were non-families. 22.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.75 and the average family size was 3.21. In the city, the population was spread out with 26.8% under the age of 18, 9.5% from 18 to 24, 25.8% from 25 to 44, 25.3% from 45 to 64, and 12.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 91.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $32,075, and the median income for a family was $37,712. Males had a median income of $31,126 versus $20,550 for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,537. About 15.8% of families and 17.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.2% of those under age 18 and 17.3% of those age 65 or over. Crime Crime statistics provided are from 2010. There were 0 murder, 16 rapes, 31 robberies, 71 assaults, 411 burglaries, 311 larceny counts, 70 auto thefts, and 0 arson per year. City-data.com crime index average for 3 years is 615.8 per 100,000. The US average is 309.2. Hurricane Katrina On August 29, 2005, Moss Point was hit by the strong eastern side of Hurricane Katrina, when it passed east of central New Orleans with minimal gale-force winds. However, on the strong side of Hurricane Katrina, much of Moss Point was flooded or destroyed in one day, by the strong hurricane-force winds which lasted several hours and a storm surge exceeding 20 feet (6 m) in some sections.Gary Tuchman, Transcript of "Anderson Cooper 360 Degrees" (2006-08-29) 19:00 ET, CNN, CNN-ACooper082906 GARY TUCHMAN, CNN Correspondent: Responds to Anderson Cooper that it felt like it would never end, saying winds were at least 100 miles per hour in Gulfport for seven hours, between about 7:00 a.m. and 2:00 p.m. For another five or six hours, on each side of that, they had hurricane-force winds over 75 miles per hour; much of the city of Gulfport, Mississippi, in Harrison County of 71,000 was then under water. Sister city In the wake of Hurricane Katrina, Burlington, Vermont became the sister city of Moss Point and provided much-needed aid to the city.Moss Point receives aid from Burlington, VT; become sister cities Notable people * John Brock, CEO of Coca-Cola Enterprises (graduated from Moss Point High School in 1967)John Brock, "local boy", makes it to the big time" * Verlon Biggs, NFL football player, Hall of Famer, and former defensive end for the Washington Redskins from 1965–71 and the New York Jets 1971-80 * Ray Costict, former linebacker for the New England Patriots from 1977–79 * Ken Farragut, NFL and Ole Miss Hall of Fame football player * Don Hultz, NFL football player * Robert C. Khayat, Chancellor of the University of Mississippi * George Wonsley, NFL football player * Damarius Bilbo, NFL football player and sports agent graduated from Moss Point High School in 2001 * David Thomas, singer and founder of rock band Pere Ubu * Tony Sipp, Major League Baseball player See also *L.N. Dantzler Lumber Company Notes External links * City of Moss Point Category:Cities in Mississippi Category:Cities in Jackson County, Mississippi Category:Pascagoula metropolitan area